1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioner lever that slidably guides a running chain, and more particularly to a chain tensioner lever that slidably guides a chain by pressing a shoe surface of a lever body against the chain by the resilient force of a torsion coil spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of tensioner levers used to remove slackness in chains and to prevent vibration of running chains in conventional chain transmission devices used for driving auxiliary machines or the like of car engines, a tensioner lever, which is pivotably attached to an attachment surface of an engine block or the like and includes a lever body having a shoe surface that slidably guides the chain, and a torsion coil spring interposed between the lever body and the attachment surface to press the shoe surface toward the chain, has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-36996).
In the tensioner lever described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-36996, the helical part of the torsion coil spring is loosely fitted on an outer circumferential surface of a boss formed on a base part of the lever body and protruding toward the attachment surface. A pressing arm extending from one end of the helical part is disposed to contact the lever body. A support arm extending from the other end of the helical part is, when the tensioner lever is attached to the attachment surface, inserted in a spring holder hole formed in the attachment surface, while, before the tensioner lever is attached to the attachment surface, is engaged with and stopped by a stopper pin mounted to the lever body.